<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road to Hell by ZellieAlmasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197093">The Road to Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy'>ZellieAlmasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mercenaries, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Timber win its independence, Seifer and Zell thought they could finally find peace. But Zell finds himself torn between his friends and his new relationship as Seifer learns it isn't quite so easy to escape his past, and actions have consequences.</p><p>(A follow up to my "Unfinished Business" fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seifer Almasy/Zell Dincht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Road to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M BACK aaaa I was getting them Zell and Seifer feels again so here we go. Time to make them boys suffer. And btw just to put it out there, I'm basically operating under the assumption that Balamb Garden landed again by now. And uhhhh. I'm still rly bad with titles. There's more characters mentioned in the fic, but I'm not the type to fill up my tags w/ every little detail unless it's super relevant so whump. Probably will throw in some smutty fanservice somewhere as usual. ANYHOO.</p><p>This is taking place in the same timeline as my last Seifer/Zell fic, if anyone is curious to read that before jumping into this one, here ya go:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444343/chapters/10096982</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways always seemed more crowded, somehow, at the exact moments when Zell was in a hurry to be someplace. Crowds on the way to the hot dog line - which, again, were sold out by the time he got there - and now crowds on his way to the elevator. Garden was such a big place, filled with students, and they only had one damn elevator.</p><p>
“S’cuse me! Sorry!” Zell called out as he wiggled his way through the crowd. As the elevator doors slid open, he already began trying to move against the flow before the previous passengers had fully emptied out of the elevator.
</p><p>
As he eagerly bashed the “3” on the door panel and secured his space in the tight, confined area, Zell let out a relieved sigh and leaned against the back wall. Almost there. By the time the elevator reached the 3rd floor, Zell was the sole passenger. Most others still only used it to get between classes, but Zell had an important meeting in the Headmaster’s office. 
</p><p>
“I made it! I’m here!” He yelled and hopped out of the elevator as soon as it let him out on the third floor.
</p><p>
A small group was already gathered in the foyer. Zell perked up with a wide grin to see that it was the old gang, all back together again. Squall sat on a sofa with his elbows rested on his knees, staring at the empty coffee table in front of him with his usual unreadable expression while Rinoa sat beside him, happily chatting with Quistis and Selphie. Irvine casually leaned against a nearby wall, the brim of his hat tipped low over his eyes - no doubt putting way too much effort into looking nonchalant.
</p><p>
“Selphie! Irvine!” Zell rushed forward to join the gang. “It’s been ages! How’s Trabia?!”
</p><p>
“Zell!” Selphie greeted him with a big hug. “Trabia’s great! We’ve had it up and running good enough to get classes running. And now we’re finally almost done with the last of construction! All fresh and new!”
</p><p>
“Yeah…” Irvine agreed, tipping his hat up slightly to greet Zell. “It’s been fine and all, but truth be told I’m glad to be back in a warmer climate.”
</p><p>
“What about you?” Selphie chirped. “Anything new?”
</p><p>
“Aw man, you’ll never belie--” Zell was cut off as Squall harshly cleared his throat.
</p><p>
Oh, right. The meeting. Zell was already running late, and now he’d been making everyone wait even longer while he chatted with his old pals. He’d catch up with Selphie after the meeting. No doubt the look on her face when she learned he and Seifer, of all people, were a couple now would be absolutely priceless.
</p><p>
For now, he shut his trap and plopped down in a seat opposite from Squall.
</p><p>
“I’m sure you all heard about Trabia winning independence,” he began. Glancing up across at Zell, no doubt catching the bright, proud grin on his friend’s face, Squall gave him a nod and continued, “thanks to Zell’s efforts. And…” Somehow, his usually serious expression turned even more serious. “And Seifer’s.”
</p><p>
As the name was spoken, there seemed to be a tension that spread throughout the room. Zell was the only one who still seemed perfectly relaxed and content.
</p><p>
“Any updates on his current status?” Squall directed this question to Zell, looking him straight in the eyes.
</p><p>
The blonde remained silent for a moment, staring back at Squall with a somewhat vacant expression as he processed the question. “Huh?”
</p><p>
That was a weird way to ask how Seifer was doing. Did Squall mean their relationship status? No, that couldn’t be it. He wouldn’t have gathered everyone here just to ask Zell about that. Unless this was a Human Resources thing? SeeD needed to maintain professional relationships with their clients. Zell hadn’t thought that maybe Seifer was considered a client for the Timber assignment, since he had joined up with the Forest Owls.
</p><p>
“Status report, Dincht,” Squall repeated. “You’ve been monitoring Seifer’s activities since the mission. Any changes?”
</p><p>
Zell blinked, totally taken off guard by this line of questioning. It was like Squall was treating Seifer as an objective. He did know that Seifer and Zell were together - didn’t he?
</p><p>
A knot started to tighten in Zell’s chest as he realized he never actually said that he was going to see Seifer for a date. All those trips he took to Timber, Squall must have assumed Zell was diligently keeping an eye on a dangerous target. It shouldn’t be too hard to clear up, though, he figured.
</p><p>
“Not really. Seifer’s doin’ great, actually-” He began.
</p><p>
“He’s still based in Timber? Any sign he might go into hiding again?”
</p><p>
“I’m tellin’ ya, man, everything’s fine, I swear!” Zell insisted with a reassuring smile. 
</p><p>
Squall lowered his eyes and silently nodded for a moment as Zell sat at the edge of his seat, leg anxiously bouncing. He’d give almost anything to know what was going on through Squall’s head.
</p><p>
Finally, their commander took a slow breath and looked up to address the group once again. “It’s time. We need to bring him in before he can go into hiding again.”
</p><p>
“What?!” Zell jumped up to his feet. “But you said you’d leave him alone! Y’know, since he changed and all!”
</p><p>
Squall’s brow wrinkled as his expression shifted just slightly to give Zell a curious look, before continuing to speak to the group. “I’ve put serious thought into this. Yes, Seifer has managed to do some good for the people of Timber, but that doesn’t erase all that he’s done. He still has to answer for his treason.” Turning to Rinoa, he added, “Are you okay with this?”
</p><p>
“Is SHE okay?!” Zell yelled.
</p><p>
Rinoa sighed and slowly nodded. “I’m fine. It’s a little sad, but I understand.”
</p><p>
The rest of the group passively nodded, easily in agreement with each other. For once, Zell was at a loss for words. He remained standing, staring in disbelief at the others
</p><p>
Quistis reached out to place a hand on Zell’s arm, “I know this might be difficult, after the two of you fought side-by-side as allies, but this <i>is</i> Seifer, after all.”
</p><p>
“What d’you care for, anyway?” Irvine spoke up, pushing himself away from the wall. “He gave you more shit than anyone, ever since we were kids.”
</p><p>
Zell didn’t know what to do. At the very least, he knew he definitely couldn’t couldn’t tell them the truth now. If they found out about his relationship with Seifer, surely they’d see to it that he and Zell never saw each other again. Still, he couldn’t hide the fact that he was clearly upset by this decision.
</p><p>
“Yeah, s’nothin’,” Zell just grumbled with a shrug.
</p><p>
Squall silently watched him for a moment, closely scrutinizing Zell’s response to the news. “I need to know you can do this. We’re the ones with the most experience facing Seifer, which is why I gathered all of us here. But if you can’t carry out the mission--”
</p><p>
“No,” Zell quickly spoke up. “I mean, yeah, I can do it. We’re SeeD. You tell us to go, we go.”
</p><p>
There was another thoughtful pause from Squall that felt painfully long before he finally gave a nod. “Fine. Meet at the motor pool first thing in the morning. We’re driving to town and taking a SeeD vessel out from the harbor.”
</p><p>
Zell perked up slightly, suddenly getting an idea. “Oh, uh, I promised Ma I’d visit for dinner tonight. Cool if I just meet you guys at the docks?”
</p><p>
Squall paused and shrugged. As he replied, Quistis and Rinoa also chimed in with a chorus of, “Whatever.” The girls laughed softly, and even managed to earn a gentle smile from Squall
</p><p>
“Just don’t be late,” he added to Zell, but the blonde was already dashing for the elevator.
</p><p>
“Thanks, gotta go! Seeya!” He called out as he slipped into the elevator alone.
</p><p>
Oh, Hyne, what had he done? Zell just lied to Squall - to all his friends. For <i>Seifer.</i> He knew he couldn’t carry out this mission, but staying in the loop was better than being shut out from the plan while his friends hunted someone he’d grown to care for. Zell didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to betray SeeD, and he was perfectly aware that Seifer did terrible things as the sorceress’ knight. But Zell also believed that Seifer truly regretted his past mistakes. Just a few months ago, Squall even agreed that Seifer would do more good helping Timber than just idly sitting in some dark cell. Why would he change his mind like this?
</p><p>
Overwhelmed with frustration, Zell let out a grunt and slammed his fist into the side of the elevator, leaving a very noticeable dent, shaking the cab slightly as it descended to the second floor. A gentle <i>ding</i> alerted him that the doors were about to open, so he quickly tried to collect himself and casually lean against the wall to try and cover up the dent as students filed in. Only three floors, and somehow this felt like the longest elevator ride ever.
</p><p>
When the doors finally opened on the ground floor, Zell rushed out of the elevator and headed straight to his dorm. He ran back out of his room as quickly as he ran in, now with his T-board in hand, and rushed to the Garden entrance. For just a brief moment he thought about riding his board through the halls, and instinctively felt worried that he might get caught by the Disciplinary Committee. It actually made him smile slightly, thinking how funny things turned out. Not all that long ago, the idea of running into Seifer sounded like a nightmare, and now here he was, desperate to reach him as quickly as possible.
</p><p>
Not wanting to draw attention, Zell decided to carry his T-board through Garden, but as soon as he passed the front gates, he activated his board and rode it straight into town. Not as fast as a car, but safer. Zell was already nervous about this bold act of defiance. He didn’t dare leave any record of what he was doing, such as registering a vehicle to drive into town. Even if it was normal for him to go into town, he still thought it best not to risk it at all.
</p><p>
As he reached the town limits, Zell didn’t slow down his speed. Pedestrians shouted in surprise and jumped aside as the T-board whizzed past. Only when he approached his mother’s house, he finally skidded to a sudden stop and picked up his board.
</p><p>
“Hey, ma!” He called out while bursting through the front door. “Mind if I leave this here?”
</p><p>
Ma Dincht sat in the living room, reading on the sofa. She leaned over and tilted her head through the doorway to try and greet Zell, but before she could say anything, he set his T-board aside with a quick, “Thanks, seeya later!” And vanished back out into the street.
</p><p>
Part of him felt a bit guilty for rushing out of his home so quickly, instead of taking more time to check in with his mom, but he was too anxious to get to Seifer as soon as possible. Zell had to be on the next train to Timber.
</p><p>
~*~*~*~*~*~
</p><p>
Once the train finally pulled into Timber station, Zell continued at his urgent pace straight to the hotel, where Seifer had been staying now that there was no longer a need for any “rebel base.” Now that he was finally here, Zell actually realized he had no way of knowing if Seifer would be available, so he just hoped for the best and made his way up to the room.
</p><p>
“Seifer!” Zell called out, rapidly knocking at the door. “Hey, you there?! Seifer, open up!!”
</p><p>
“I hear you!” A muffled spoke up from inside the room. As the door opened, Seifer looked down at his unexpected guest with a raised eyebrow. “What’s all this clucking fo--”
</p><p>
Before Seifer could finish his sentence, Zell launched himself at the taller man, flinging his arms around Seifer’s middle in a tight hug.
</p><p>
“Whoa, calm down.” Seifer awkwardly maneuvered to close the door while Zell gripped him - not entirely unlike a baby koala. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what’s the occasion?”
</p><p>
Zell finally let go and looked up at Seifer, expression filled with desperation. “You gotta get outta here, man! They’re comin’, they’re gonna-”
</p><p>
“Hang on, slow down.” Seifer rested his arms on Zell’s shoulders, trying to calm him. “Who’s coming?”
</p><p>
“Squall! Quistis, Selphie…the whole gang! He got us all together and said it’s time you gotta answer for all that stuff you did, back with the sorceress…”
</p><p>
“I know,” Seifer snapped a bit too harshly. “I know ‘what stuff.’” He took a breath and ran a hand over his hair.
</p><p>
“I tried to tell ‘em, I swear, I told ‘em you’re changed and doing good stuff now!” Zell continued rambling, “Before, when I got back from that mission, Squall said you were fine, that you should keep helpin’ Timber, but I dunno what’s changed! We- we gotta go, we gotta pack your stuff and be outta here tonight. They’re comin’ first thing in the morning!”
</p><p>
All this time, Seifer had remained calm and pensive as he listened to Zell, but suddenly, he started to tense. “What do you mean ‘we’? Zell, what did you do?”
</p><p>
“Nothing! Well, not yet, I mean, aside from coming here to warn you, but they got no idea I’m here! That’s why we gotta go before they can catch you!”
</p><p>
“No,” Seifer insisted, giving Zell a hard look.
</p><p>
“What?! Why--”
</p><p>
“No,” Seifer repeated, cutting off the other’s quick, impulsive reaction. “<i>We</i> are not going anywhere. You have to go back. I won’t let you become a fugitive just for my sake.”
</p><p>
“But how…” Zell’s voice wavered. “How will I know where to find you if you’re on the run?” His stomach twisted into knots at the thought that this may be the last time he ever got to see Seifer again. “It’s not fair! You an’ me, we’re finally getting along, we got this good thing going, you’re out here helping people… and we still can’t just be happy ‘cause Squall’s gotta…” He trailed off for just a moment, brain shifting gears mid-thought, “‘Cause YOU had to go run off with an evil sorceress like an idiot!”
</p><p>
The last comment nearly caused Seifer to flinch slightly, and he couldn’t hide the hit of guilt and sadness on his face as he was once again reminded of his deepest regret. He grew tense, but still did his best to remain calm and just let Zell vent his frustrations.
</p><p>
“Hey,” he finally spoke up and reached out to give Zell’s chin a light nudge upward. “If you think you’re getting rid of me this easily, then you really are a chicken-brained idiot.”
</p><p>
That managed to earn just a tiny smile from Zell. What once was a hated insult had somehow evolved into a bizarre term of affection. It’s just what Seifer had always called him, almost like a “special” nickname reserved for Zell.
</p><p>
“I’ll be fine,” Seifer continued and leaned in to place a quick kiss on Zell’s forehead. “We’ll figure something out.”
</p><p>
Zell looked up at Seifer, eyes wide and earnest. “You swear?”
</p><p>
“Cross my heart.” He wore his usual confident smirk, which managed to help put Zell at ease, somewhat.
</p><p>
The smaller blonde leaned up on his tip-toes, trying to catch Seifer’s lips for a kiss. The two held on to each other, trying to savor these last few moments of peace and security before Zell had to return to Balamb and join the hunt for the sorceress’ former knight.
</p><p> 
~*~*~*~*~*~
</p><p>
The next day, Zell met up with his team at the Balamb docks, just as planned. He came in on the last train from Timber and barely slept at all. Still, he was energetic as ever, fueled by anxiety.
</p><p>
Fortunately, he didn't seem too out of place. The entire squad was pretty on-edge about this mission. Even if the others fully supported Squall’s decision, they all knew what a dangerous opponent Seifer could be. Just because he seemed to have done some good in the world didn’t necessarily guarantee he’d let himself get captured without a fight.
</p><p>
At least Zell was able to get the warning to Seifer. The gang’s former classmate ought to have been miles away from Timber by now, which helped just slightly put Zell at ease. But this would only delay Squall for so long. The hunt for the traitor surely would continue, and Zell had no idea what would come next, or how long he could keep this up, or when he’d even see Seifer again. It could be weeks, months, or even - Hyne forbid - a year or more.
</p><p>
But Zell would never have expected he needed to wait just a few moments for his reunion with Seifer. As the SeeDs finally arrived at the hotel and Squall burst through the door to Seifer’s room, Zell was totally unprepared to be greeted by that shit-eating grin and familiar gleam of defiance in Seifer’s eyes.
</p><p>
“Commander, what a pleasant surprise,” Seifer lilted. “About time you dropped by to say hello.”
</p><p>
Zell’s draw dropped, stunned to Seifer calmly sitting at the small table in the corner of his room, sipping a fresh cup of coffee as if it were any ordinary morning. He just stood there, filled with confusion and helplessness, unable to do a damn thing as events unraveled. Squall raised his gunblade towards Seifer while everyone else stood on high guard, ready for their captive to make one false move.
</p><p>
“Seifer Almasy, you’re under arrest by the authority of SeeD for crimes against humanity. Come peacefully.”
</p><p>
“What can I say?” Seifer sighed and held his hands in the air. “Congrats, you finally got me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>